76 modos do açúcar acabar com a saúde
Arquivo:Acucar.jpg Escrito por Nancy Appleton, Ph.D. Contribuição de Nancy Appleton, Ph.D. Autora do livro Lick The Sugar Habit www.nancyappleton.com Além de destruir a homeostase do organismo, o excesso de açúcar pode causar várias outras conseqüências importantes. A seguir, uma lista de alguns problemas metabólicos causados pelo açúcar, tirados de várias revistas médicas e outras publicações científicas. 1 - O açúcar pode desativar o seu sistema imunológico e prejudicar sua defesa contra doenças infecciosas. 2 - O açúcar desorganiza as relações entre os sais minerais no organismo: provoca deficiência de cromo e cobre e interfere com a absorção de cálcio e magnésio. 3 - O açúcar pode provocar um aumento rápido da adrenalina, da hiperatividade, da ansiedade, da dificuldade de concentração e da irritabilidade em crianças. 4 - O açúcar pode provocar um aumento significativo no nível total de colesterol, triglicerídeos e mau colesterol e reduzir o de bom colesterol. 5 - O açúcar provoca a perda de elasticidade e funcionalidade dos tecidos. 6 - O açúcar alimenta as células cancerosas e foi relaconado ao desenvolvimento de câncer de mama, ovário, próstata, reto, pâncreas, trato biliar, pulmão, vesícula e estômago. 7 - O açúcar pode aumentar o nível sangüíneo de glicose em jejum e provocar, como reação, hipoglicemia. 8 - O açúcar pode piorar a visão. 9 - O açúcar pode provocar muitos problemas do trato gastrointestinal, como gastrite, indigestão, má absorção em pacientes com doença intestinal funcional, aumento do risco de doença de Crohn, colite ulcerativa. 10 - O açúcar pode provocar envelhecimento prematuro. 11 - O açúcar pode levar ao alcoolismo. 12 - O açúcar pode acidificar a saliva, estragar os dentes e provocar doença periodontal (das gengivas). 13 - O açúcar contribui para a obesidade. 14 - O açúcar pode provocar doenças autoimunes como artrite, asma, esclerose múltipla. 15 - O açúcar ajuda muito a infestação descontrolada de Candida Albicans (fungo). 16 - O açúcar pode provocar cálculos de vesícula. 17 - O açúcar pode provocar apendicite. 18 - O açúcar pode provocar hemorróida. 19 - O açúcar pode provocar varizes. 20 - O açúcar pode elevar a resposta de glicose e insulina em usuárias de contraceptivos orais. 21 - O açúcar pode contribuir para a osteoporose. 22 - O açúcar pode provocar uma queda na sensibilidade à insulina, provocando assim um nível elevado e anormal de insulina e, finalmente, diabetes. 23 - O açúcar pode reduzir o nível de vitamina E. 24 - O açúcar pode aumentar a pressão sangüínea sistólica. 25 - O açúcar pode provocar sonolência e redução da atividade em crianças. 26 - A ingestão elevada de açúcar aumenta o nível de produtos glicosados avançados (PGA) (moléculas de açúcar que se ligam às proteínas do corpo, danificando-as). 27 - O açúcar pode interferir na absorção de proteínas. 28 - O açúcar provoca alergias alimentares. 29 - O açúcar pode provocar toxemia durante a gravidez. 30 - O açúcar pode contribuir para o eczema em crianças. 31 - O açúcar pode provocar aterosclerose e doença cardiovascular. 32 - O açúcar pode prejudicar a estrutura do DNA. 33 - O açúcar pode mudar a estrutura das proteínas e causar uma alteração permanente da maneira como agem as proteínas no corpo. 34 - O açúcar pode fazer a pele envelhecer ao mudar a estrutura do colágeno. 35 - O açúcar pode provocar catarata e miopia. 36 - O açúcar pode provocar enfisema. 37 - A ingestão elevada de açúcar pode prejudicar a homeostase fisiológica de vários sistemas do organismo. 38 - O açúcar reduz a capacidade de funcionamento das enzimas. 39 - A ingestão de açúcar é mais alta em portadores de mal de Parkinson. 40 - O açúcar pode aumentar o tamanho do fígado ao fazer as células do órgão se dividirem e aumentar o nível de gordura no fígado. 41 - O açúcar pode aumentar o tamanho dos rins e produzir mudanças patológicas no órgão, como a formação de cálculos renais. 42 - O açúcar pode danificar o pâncreas. 43 - O açúcar pode aumentar a retenção de fluidos no organismo. 44 - O açúcar é o inimigo nº 1 do funcionamento do intestino. 45 - O açúcar pode danificar o revestimento dos capilares. 46 - O açúcar pode deixar os tendões mais frágeis. 47 - O açúcar pode provocar dores de cabeça e enxaquecas. 48 - O açúcar pode reduzir a capacidade de aprendizado, afetar negativamente as notas das crianças e provocar transtornos de aprendizagem. 49 - O açúcar pode provocar o aumento das ondas cerebrais delta, alfa e teta e assim alterar a capacidade de pensar com clareza. 50 -O açúcar pode provocar depressão. 51 - O açúcar pode aumentar o risco de gota. 52 - O açúcar pode aumentar o risco mal de Alzheimer. 53 - O açúcar pode provocar desequilíbrio hormonal, como aumentar o nível de estrogênio em homens, exacerbar a TPM e reduzir o nível de hormônio do crescimento. 54 - O açúcar pode levar a tonturas. 55 - As dietas ricas em açúcar aumentarão os radicais livres e o estresse oxidativo. 56 - As dietas com muita sacarose em indivíduos com doença vascular periférica aumentam significativamente a adesão das plaquetas. 57 - O consumo elevado de açúcar por adolescentes grávidas pode levar a uma redução substancial da duração da gravidez e está associado à duplicação do risco de ter um bebê pequeno demais para a idade gestacional. 58 - O açúcar é uma substância que vicia. 59 - O açúcar pode embebedar, como o álcool. 60 - O açúcar dado a bebês prematuros pode afetar o volume de dióxido de carbono que produzem. 61 - A redução da ingestão de açúcar pode aumentar a estabilidade emocional. 62 - O açúcar é transformado em quantidade 2 a 5 vezes maior de gordura na corrente sangüínea do que o amido. 63 - A absorção rápida do açúcar promove a ingestão excessiva de comida em obesos. 64 - O açúcar pode piorar os sintomas de crianças com transtorno de déficit de atenção e hiperatividade (TDAH). 65 - O açúcar afeta negativamente a composição de eletrólitos da urina. 66 - O açúcar pode reduzir a capacidade de funcionar das glândulas adrenais. 67 - O açúcar tem potencial de provocar processos metabólicos anormais em indivíduos saudáveis normais e promover doenças crônicas degenerativas. 68 - A alimentação intravenosa com água açucarada pode interromper o fluxo de oxigênio para o cérebro. 69 - O açúcar aumentar o risco de poliomielite. 70 - A ingestão elevada de açúcar pode provocar convulsões epilépticas. 71 - O açúcar provoca pressão alta em pessoas obesas. 72 - Em unidades de tratamento intensivo, a limitação de açúcar salva vidas. 73 - O açúcar pode provocar a morte celular. 74 - Em centros de reabilitação juvenil, quando as crianças passaram para uma dieta com pouco açúcar houve uma queda de 44% do comportamento anti-social. 75 - O açúcar desidrata recém-nascidos. 76 - O açúcar pode provocar males das gengivas. Tradução: Beatriz Medina Referências Bibliográficas: Sanchez, A., et al. “Role of Sugars in Human Neutrophilic Phagocytosis”, American Journal of Clinical Nutrition. nov 1973; 261:1180-1184. Bernstein, J., et al. “Depression of Lymphocyte Transformation Following Oral Glucose Ingestion”. American Journal of Clinical Nutrition. 1997; 30:613 Ringsdorf, W., Cheraskin, E. e Ramsay R. “Sucrose, Neutrophilic Phagocytosis and Resistance to Disease”, Dental Survey. 1976; 52(12):46-48. Couzy, F., et al. “Nutritional Implications of the Interaction Minerals”, Progressive Food and Nutrition Science 17; 1933: 65-87 Kozlovsky, A., et al. “Effects of Diets High in Simple Sugars on Urinary Chromium Losses”. Metabolism. Junho de 1986; 35: 515-518. Fields, M., et al. “Effect of Copper Deficiency on Metabolism and Mortality in Rats Fed Sucrose or Starch Diets”, Journal of Clinical Nutrition. 1983; 113: 1335-1345. Lemann, J. “Evidence that Glucose Ingestion Inhibits Net Renal Tubular Reabsorption of Calcium and Magnesium”. Journal of Clinical Nutrition. 1976; 70: 236-245. Goldman, J., et al. “Behavioral Effects of Sucrose on Preschool Children”. Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology.1986; 14(4): 565-577. Jones, T. W., et al. “Enhanced Adrenomedullary Response and Increased Susceptibility to Neuroglygopenia: Mechanisms Underlying the Adverse Effect of Sugar Ingestion in Children”. Journal of Pediatrics. Fev. 1995; 126: 171-7. Scanto, S. e Yudkin, J. “The Effect of Dietary Sucrose on Blood Lipids, Serum Insulin, Platelet Adhesiveness and Body Weight in Human Volunteers”, Postgraduate Medicine Journal. 1969; 45: 602-607. Albrink, M. e Ullrich I. H. “Interaction of Dietary Sucrose and Fiber on Serum Lipids in Healthy Young Men Fed High Carbohydrate Diets”. American Journal of Clinical Nutrition. 1986; 43: 419-428. Pamplona, R., et al. “Mechanisms of Glycation in Atherogenesis”. Med Hypotheses. Março de 1993; 40(3): 174-81. Reiser, S. “Effects of Dietary Sugars on Metabolic Risk Factors Associated with Heart Disease”. Nutritional Health. 1985; 203-216. Lewis, G. F. e Steiner, G. “Acute Effects of Insulin in the Control of VLDL Production in Humans. Implications for the Insulin-resistant State”. Diabetes Care. Abril de 1996; 19(4): 390-3. R. Pamplona, M. .J., et al. “Mechanisms of Glycation in Atherogenesis”. Medical Hypotheses. 1990; 40: 174-181. Cerami, A., Vlassara, H., e Brownlee, M. “Glucose and Aging”. Scientific American. Maio de 1987: 90. Lee, A. T. e Cerami, A. “The Role of Glycation in Aging”. Annals of the New York Academy of Science; 663: 63-67. Takahashi, E., Tohoku University School of Medicine, Wholistic Health Digest. Outubro de 1982: 41: 00 Quillin, Patrick, “Cancer’s Sweet Tooth”, Nutrition Science News. Ap 2000 Rothkopf, M.. Nutrition. julho/agosto de 1990; 6(4). Michaud, D. “Dietary Sugar, Glycemic Load, and Pancreatic Cancer Risk in a Prospective Study”. J Natl Cancer Inst. 4 de setembro de 2002; 94(17): 1293-300. Moerman, C. J., et al. “Dietary Sugar Intake in the Etiology of Biliary Tract Cancer”. International Journal of Epidemiology. Ap 1993. 2(2): 207-214. The Edell Health Letter. Setembro de 1991; 7:1. De Stefani, E. “Dietary Sugar and Lung Cancer: a Case control Study in Uruguay”. Nutrition and Cancer. 1998; 31(2): 132-7. Cornee, J., et al. “A Case-control Study of Gastric Cancer and Nutritional Factors in Marseille, France”. European Journal of Epidemiology 11 (1995): 55-65. Kelsay, J., et al. “Diets High in Glucose or Sucrose and Young Women”. American Journal of Clinical Nutrition. 1974; 27: 926-936. Thomas, B. J., et al. “Relation of Habitual Diet to Fasting Plasma Insulin Concentration and the Insulin Response to Oral Glucose”, Human Nutrition Clinical Nutrition. 1983; 36C(1): 49-51. Dufty, William. Sugar Blues. (Nova York: Warner Books, 1975). Acta Ophthalmologica Scandinavica. março de 2002; 48; 25. Taub, H. Ed. “Sugar Weakens Eyesight”, VM NEWSLETTER; maio de 1986: 06: 00 Dufty. Yudkin, J. Sweet and Dangerous. (Nova York: Bantam Books, 1974) p. 129 Cornee, J., et al. “A Case-control Study of Gastric Cancer and Nutritional Factors in Marseille, France”, European Journal of Epidemiology. 1995; 11 Persson P. G., Ahlbom, A., e Hellers, G. Epidemiology. 1992; 3: 47-52. Jones, T. W., et al. “Enhanced Adrenomedullary Response and Increased Susceptibility to Neuroglygopenia: Mechanisms Underlying the Adverse Effect of Sugar Ingestion in Children”. Journal of Pediatrics. Fev. 1995; 126: 171-7. Lee, A. T. e Cerami A. “The Role of Glycation in Aging”. Annals of the New York Academy of Science. 1992; 663: 63-70. Abrahamson, E. e Peget, A. Body, Mind and Sugar. (Nova York: Avon, 1977.} Glinsmann, W., Irausquin, H., e Youngmee, K. “Evaluation of Health Aspects of Sugar Contained in Carbohydrate Sweeteners”. F. D. A. Report of Sugars Task Force. 1986: 39: 00. Makinen K.K., et al. “A Descriptive Report of the Effects of a 16-month Xylitol Chewing-gum Programme Subsequent to a 40-month Sucrose Gum Programme”. Caries Research. 1998; 32(2): 107-12. Glinsmann, W., Irausquin, H., e K. Youngmee. “Evaluation of Health Aspects of Sugar Contained in Carbohydrate Sweeteners”. F. D. A. Report of Sugars Task Force. 1986; 39: 36-38. Appleton, N. New York: Healthy Bones. Avery, Penguin Putnam:1989. Keen, H., et al. “Nutrient Intake, Adiposity, and Diabetes”. British Medical Journal. 1989; 1:00 655-658 Darlington, L., Ramsey, N. W. e Mansfield, J. R. “Placebo Controlled, Blind Study of Dietary Manipulation Therapy in Rheumatoid Arthritis”, Lancet. Fev. 1986; 8475(1): 236-238. Powers, L. “Sensitivity: You React to What You Eat”. Los Angeles Times. (12 de fev. de 1985). Cheng, J., et al. “Preliminary Clinical Study on the Correlation Between Allergic Rhinitis and Food Factors”. Lin Chuang Er Bi Yan Hou Ke Za Zhi. Agosto de 2002; 16(8): 393-396. Erlander, S. “The Cause and Cure of Multiple Sclerosis, The Disease to End Disease”. 3 de março de 1979; 1(3): 59-63. Crook, W. J. The Yeast Connection. (TN: Professional Books, 1984). Heaton, K. “The Sweet Road to Gallstones”. British Medical Journal. 14 de abril de 1984; 288:00:00 1103-1104. Misciagna, G., et al. American Journal of Clinical Nutrition. 1999; 69: 120-126. Cleave, T. The Saccharine Disease. (New Canaan, CT: Keats Publishing, 1974). Ibid. Cleave, T. e Campbell, G. Diabetes, Coronary Thrombosis and the Saccharine Disease. (Bristol, England: John Wright and Sons, 1960). Behall, K. “Influence of Estrogen Content of Oral Contraceptives and Consumption of Sucrose on Blood Parameters”. Disease Abstracts International. 1982; 431-437. Tjäderhane, L. e Larmas, M. “A High Sucrose Diet Decreases the Mechanical Strength of Bones in Growing Rats”. Journal of Nutrition. 1998: 128: 1807-1810. Beck, Nielsen H., Pedersen O., e Schwartz S. “Effects of Diet on the Cellular Insulin Binding and the Insulin Sensitivity in Young Healthy Subjects”. Diabetes. 1978; 15: 289-296. “Sucrose Induces Diabetes in Cat”. Federal Protocol. 1974;6(97). diabete Reiser, S., et al. “Effects of Sugars on Indices on Glucose Tolerance in Humans”. American Journal of Clinical Nutrition. 1986; 43: 151-159. Journal of Clinical Endocrinology and Metabolism. Agosto de 2000 Hodges, R., e Rebello, T. “Carbohydrates and Blood Pressure”. Annals of Internal Medicine. 1983: 98: 838-841. Behar, D., et al. “Sugar Challenge Testing with Children Considered Behaviorally Sugar Reactive”. Nutritional Behavior. 1984; 1: 277-288. Furth, A. e Harding, J. “Why Sugar Is Bad For You”. New Scientist. 23 de setembro de 1989; 44. Simmons, J. “Is The Sand of Time Sugar?” LONGEVITY. Junho de 1990: 00: 00 49-53. Appleton, N. Lick The Sugar Habit. Avery, Nova York: Penguin Putnam:1988. allergies Cleave, T. The Saccharine Disease (New Canaan Ct: Keats Publishing, Inc., 1974).131. Ibid. 132 Pamplona, R., et al. “Mechanisms of Glycation in Atherogenesis”. Medical Hypotheses. 1990: 00:00 174-181. Vaccaro O., Ruth, K. J. e Stamler J. “Relationship of Postload Plasma Glucose to Mortality with 19 yr Follow up”. Diabetes Care. 15 de outubro de 1992; 10: 328-334. Tominaga, M., et al, “Impaired Glucose Tolerance Is a Risk Factor for Cardiovascular Disease, but Not Fasting Glucose”. Diabetes Care. 1999: 2(6): 920-924. Lee, A. T. e Cerami, A. “Modifications of Proteins and Nucleic Acids by Reducing Sugars: Possible Role in Aging”. Handbook of the Biology of Aging. (Nova York: Academic Press, 1990.). Monnier, V. M. “Nonenzymatic Glycosylation, the Maillard Reaction and the Aging Process”. Journal of Gerontology 1990: 45(4): 105-110. Cerami, A., Vlassara, H., e Brownlee, M. “Glucose and Aging”. Scientific American. Maio de 1987: 00: 00 90 Dyer, D. G., et al. “Accumulation of Maillard Reaction Products in Skin Collagen in Diabetes and Aging”. Journal of Clinical Investigation. 1993: 93(6): 421-22. Veromann, S. et al. “Dietary Sugar and Salt Represent Real Risk Factors for Cataract Development”. Ophthalmologica. Julho-agosto de 2003; 217(4): 302-307. Goulart, F. S. “Are You Sugar Smart?” American Fitness. Março-abril de 1991: 00:00 34-38. Milwakuee, WI Monnier, V. M. “Nonenzymatic Glycosylation, the Maillard Reaction and the Aging Process”. Journal of Gerontology. 1990: 45(4): 105-110. Ceriello, A. “Oxidative Stress and Glycemic Regulation”. Metabolism. Fevereiro de 2000; 49 (2 Suppl 1): 27-29. Appleton, Nancy. New York; Lick the Sugar Habit. Avery Penguin Putnam, 1988 enzimas Hellenbrand, W. “Diet and Parkinson's Disease. A Possible Role for the Past Intake of Specific Nutrients. Results from a Self-administered Food-frequency Questionnaire in a Case-control Study”. Neurology. Set. 1996; 47(3): 644-650. Goulart, F. S. “Are You Sugar Smart?” American Fitness. Março-abril de 1991:00:00 34-38. Ibid. Yudkin, J., Kang, S. e Bruckdorfer, K. “Effects of High Dietary Sugar”. British Journal of Medicine. 22 de nov. de 1980; 1396. Blacklock, N. J., “Sucrose and Idiopathic Renal Stone”. Nutrition and Health. 1987; 5(1-2): 9. Curhan, G., et al. “Beverage Use and Risk for Kidney Stones in Women”. Annals of Internal Medicine. 1998: 28: 534-340. Goulart, F. S. “Are You Sugar Smart?” American Fitness. Março-abril de 1991:00:00 34-38. Milwakuee, WI. Ibid. retenção de fluidos Ibid. funcionamento do intestino Ibid. comprometimento do revestimento dos capilares Nash, J. “Health Contenders”. Essence. Jan 1992; 23:00 79-81. Grand, E. “Food Allergies and Migraine”. Lancet. 1979: 1: 955-959. Schauss, A. Diet, Crime and Delinquency. (Berkley CA; Parker House, 1981.) Molteni, R, et al. “A High-fat, Refined Sugar Diet Reduces Hippocampal Brain-derived Neurotrophic Factor, Neuronal Plasticity, and Learning”. NeuroScience. 2002; 112(4): 803-814. Christensen, L. “The Role of Caffeine and Sugar in Depression”. Nutrition Report. Mar 1991; 9(3): 17-24. Ibid, 44 Yudkin, J. Sweet and Dangerous. (Nova York: Bantam Books, 1974) 129 Frey, J. “Is There Sugar in the Alzheimer’s Disease?” Annales de Biologie Clinique. 2001; 59 (3): 253-257. Yudkin, J. “Metabolic Changes Induced by Sugar in Relation to Coronary Heart Disease and Diabetes”. Nutrition and Health. 1987; 5 (1-2): 5-8. Yudkin, J e Eisa, O. “Dietary Sucrose and Oestradiol Concentration in Young Men”. Annals of Nutrition and Metabolism. 1988: 32 (2): 53-55. The Edell Health Letter. Set. 1991; 7:1. Gardner, L. e Reiser, S. “Effects of Dietary Carbohydrate on Fasting Levels of Human Growth Hormone and Cortisol”. Proceedings of the Society for Experimental Biology and Medicine. 1982; 169: 36-40. Journal of Advanced Medicine. 1994; 7 (1): 51-58. Ceriello, A. “Oxidative Stress and Glycemic Regulation”. Metabolism. Fev 2000; 49 (2 Suppl 1): 27-29. Postgraduate Medicine. Set 1969: 45: 602-07. Lenders, C. M. “Gestational Age and Infant Size at Birth Are Associated with Dietary Intake among Pregnant Adolescents”. Journal of Nutrition. Jun 1997; 1113-1117 Ibid. “Sugar, White Flour Withdrawal Produces Chemical Response”. The Addiction Letter. Jul 1992:04:00. Colantuoni, C., et al. “Evidence That Intermittent, Excessive Sugar Intake Causes Endogenous Opioid Dependence”. Obes Res. Jun 2002; 10 (6): 478-488. Annual Meeting of the American Psychological Society, Toronto, 17 de junho de 2001 www.mercola.com/2001/jun/30/sugar.htm Ibid. Sunehag, A. L., et al. “Gluconeogenesis in Very Low Birth Weight Infants Receiving Total Parenteral Nutrition”. Diabetes. 1999; 48: 7991-800. Christensen L., et al. “Impact of A Dietary Change on Emotional Distress”. Journal of Abnormal Psychology. 1985; 94 (4): 565-79. Nutrition Health Review. Outono de 85. Açúcar vira gordura mais depressa que gordura. Ludwig, D. S., et al. “High Glycemic Index Foods, Overeating and Obesity”. Pediatrics. Março de 1999; 103 (3): 26-32. Pediatrics Research. 1995; 38 (4): 539-542. Berdonces, J. L. “Attention Deficit and Infantile Hyperactivity”. Rev Enferm. Jan 2001; 4 (1) 11-4 Blacklock, N. J. “Sucrose and Idiopathic Renal Stone”. Nutrition Health. 1987; 5 (1 & 2): 9 Lechin, F., et al. “Effects of an Oral Glucose Load on Plasma Neurotransmitters in Humans”. Neurophychobiology. 1992; 26 (1-2): 4-11. Fields, M. Journal of the American College of Nutrition. Agosto de 1998; 17 (4): 317-321. Arieff, A. I. “Veterans Administration Medical Center in San Francisco”. San Jose Mercury; 12 de junho de 86. Injeções intravenosas de água com açúcar podem reduzir a oxigenação do cérebro. Sandler, Benjamin P. Diet Prevents Polio. Milwakuee, WI: The Lee Foundation for for Nutritional Research, 1951 Murphy, Patricia. “The Role of Sugar in Epileptic Seizures”. Townsend Letter for Doctors and Patients. Maio de 2001. Murphy é editora da Epilepsy Wellness Newsletter, 1462 West 5th Ave., Eugene, Oregon 97402 Stern, N. & Tuck, M. “Pathogenesis of Hypertension in Diabetes Mellitus”. Diabetes Mellitus, a Fundamental and Clinical Test. 2ª Edition (Philadelphia; A. Lippincott Williams & Wilkins, 2000) 943-957. Christansen, D. “Critical Care: Sugar Limit Saves Lives”. Science News. 30 de junho de 2001; 159: 404. Donnini, D. et al. “Glucose May Induce Cell Death through a Free Radical-mediated Mechanism”. Biochem Biohhys Res Commun. 15 de fevereiro de 1996: 219 (2): 412-417. Schoenthaler, S. “The Los Angeles Probation Department Diet-Behavior Program: Am Empirical Analysis of Six Institutional Settings”. Int J Biosocial Res 5 (2): 88-89. “Gluconeogenesis in Very Low Birth Weight Infants Receiving Total Parenteral Nutrition”. Diabetes. Abril de 1999; 48 (4): 791-800. Glinsmann, W., et al. “Evaluation of Health Aspects of Sugar Contained in Carbohydrate Sweeteners”. FDA Report of Sugars Task Force - 1986 39 123. Yudkin, J. e Eisa, O. “Dietary Sucrose and Oestradiol Concentration in Young Men”. Annals of Nutrition and Metabolism. 1988; 32 (2): 53-5.